


Boyf riends Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyf riends is adorable, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trying to be cool by adding tags, angst without a happy ending sometimes, mermey, one shots, please read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first fanfic on archive of our own so if it’s terrible, I apologize. This is gonna be boyf riends (Micheal x Jeremy) one shots of the musical Be More Chill. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Drunk Jeremey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ll make this short: This will be a one shot fanfic. In this chapter, Jeremy goes to a party and gets extremely drunk and becomes flirty. Micheal can’t take it anymore.

Micheal Mell ran over to his and Jeremy's table at lunch. Micheal always made sure to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible to claim the table for the both of them. The table all the way in the back was their favorite. It was fun to be isolated from everyone else.

It would just always be the two of them for those short 45 minutes, but that's all that Micheal could ever want. Sadly, that's the closest Micheal could ever get to a date with his best friend. His best friend who he adored. He loved everything about Jeremy. He loved his stutter, he loved how flustered he would get whenever he was embarrassed, he loved how Jeremy would always fall asleep in class, he loved Jeremy's beautiful blue eyes that he would always to gaze into, he loved his beautiful freckles, he loved his humor and his wit.. he loved it all.

A familiar voice brought Micheal back into reality, "Hey! You got the table."

"Y-Yeah! I ran in here.. I wasn't gonna let the football players sit there like last time," said Micheal, fixing his glasses.

"Good job.. uhm. Are you going to Jake's party? His parents got caught for money laundering so he's got the place to himself for now. And you were actually invited this time!" said Jermey, hoping he would say yes.

"Why would I go to Jake's party? I hate parties. Y'know.. 'cause of bad memories," said Micheal, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know.. but it'll be really fun!"

"Yeah.. like his last party went SO well," Micheal murmured, hoping Jeremy wouldn't hear.

"I'm-I'm so sorry I did that to you, Micheal. But I won't ever ditch you again.. I heard the party's gonna be fun.. everyone's gonna be there."

Micheal frowned, "I feel like the only reason you want me to go with you is so I can drive you there. If you needed a ride, you could of just asked."

"N-No! I actually want you to go with me.." said Jeremy.

"I can't go.. I'm-I'm Sorry.. I hate parties.. I don't feel like breaking down in a bathroom all night. If you really want to go, I'll drop you off."

"Fine," sighed Jeremy. He's been wanting to ask Micheal out for awhile now, and he was hoping that Micheal would at least agree to go to a party with him.

"When is it, anyway?"

"Uhm. Tonight. S-Sorry about the short notice" Jeremy said.

"Alright.. I'll drop you off and pick you up.. just text me when you are gonna want me to drive you back home and please stay safe", sighed Micheal.

"Thanks, dude," said Jeremy. Eventually the school day ended, and Jeremy was getting ready for the party. He got a text from Micheal saying he was ready and ran downstairs and opened the door, "You could of just came in. The door's always unlocked."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you were ready. Are you sure you want to go to this thing?" Micheal asked.

"I'm sure," said Jeremy. But the truth was, since Micheal wasn't going to go there was really no reason Jeremy wanted to go anymore. But he knew that he couldn't let Micheal know that so he just went along with it.

Micheal drove Jeremy to Jake's house. As soon as they pulled in to the drive way they could hear the music blasting from the house and chatter coming from everywhere. People were flooding inside. Micheal turned to Jeremy, "It's not too late to turn back"

Jeremy sighed, "It is too late.. I'll see you later, Okay?"

Micheal nodded. Fear rushed through him when he saw Jeremy go into the house. He suddenly got a sinking feeling, "I hope he stays out of trouble."

But instead, Jeremy started to get into some trouble as soon as he was offered a shot when he walked in through the door. The party was heated. He wished he could just turn back and run at this moment. He didn't know that many people at this party. People were already either drunk or high.

"Hey, glad you could come", said Jake, using Rich as an arm rest, "Y'wanna play a drinking game with us, Chloe, and Brooke?"

"I-I don't really drink", Jeremy stuttered.

"Come on, Live a little," urged Rich.

"I-I guess I could play-" said Jeremy, but little did he know that he would be absolutley drunk out of his mind that night. After each drink, he lost more and more of his self control.

At about 1:00 A.M. Micheal got a text from a very drunk Jeremy. He opened it.

Jer Bear: 'HeeeEEEEeeeyyyYYY...'

Mikey: 'Is everything okay?"

Jer Bear: 'I need you. Right now.'

Mikey: 'You need me to pick you up?'

Jer Bear: Nooooooo...just get over Heere.

Micheal smirked at Jermey's pun and drove over to the party. He walked inside and the horrible flashbacks from the Halloween party kept rushing into his brain. He did his best to ignore them and pushed past the crowd to try to find Jeremy. He was finally able to spot him with Chloe, Rich, and Jake. He tapped Jeremy on the shoulder and squeaked when Jeremy spun around, looking dazed.

Micheal sighed heavily when he realized how drunk his best friend was. "J-Jeremy?"

"Micheallllll... there you are..", smirked Jeremy, tugging him close his shoulders. A little too close. Jeremy's lips were about an inch away from Micheal's. Micheal shivered desperately, wanting his best friend's lips on him badly, but then remembered how drunk Jer was.

"I-I'm taking you h-home", spluttered Micheal, blushing crazily. He grabbed Jeremy by the arm and tugged him towards the door, "H-How many shots did you have anyway?!"

"Likeeee... a thousand", Jeremy slurred, "Where are we goinggggg? I can't go homeee..."

Micheal let go of Jermey's arm once they were outside and sighed, "You’re right. Your dad would kill you if he found out you were this drunk. You can stay at my place for the night."

Jeremy smirked. This was a part of his whole plan. As the two boys got into the car and got seatbelted, Micheal started to drive home. While Micheal was driving, he snuck glances at Jeremy. God he was hot. Jeremy's beautiful carmel colored hair was messy and all over the place. It was hard to resist the urge of brushing his hair back. Jermey's face was a dark red, and Micheal could feel Jermey staring at him. It was getting hard to concentrate on the road. Jeremy could see how flustered Micheal was, smiled devilishly, and placed his hand on Micheal's knee. Micheal jumped, which almost caused the car to swerve off of the road.

"What's wrong, gorgeous?", asked Jeremy innocently.

"Y-You're drunk out of your mind... you don't know what you're doing..." croaked Micheal, his face bright red.

"I think I do know what I'm doingggg..." slurred Jeremy, slowly moving his hand up his thigh. That's when Micheal couldn't hold it in anymore and began to melt into his touch. He hated to admit how good it felt. Jeremy was amused when he realized how much Micheal was enjoying this. He didn't remove his hand the whole way to his house.

When they arrived, Micheal quickly sprang out of the car and helped Jeremy inside. Jeremy smirked, "Did you enjoyyyyy that?"

Micheal's face heated up as he walked upstairs and into his bedroom, "Sh-Shut up.."

Jeremy sat next to Micheal on the bed and looked up at him, "I know you diddddd... I saw your face...you loved ittttt..."

"S-Stop..!" whimpered Micheal, embarrassed.

"I can do it again if you wanttttt.."

Micheal didn't make eye contact and layed down in bed, turning his red face from him, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love."

Micheal turned to him quickly. All he'd ever wanted was to be loved by Jeremy. But then it hit him: he's drunk. He doesn't mean it.

Jeremy examined the smaller boy, "Whatttt?"

"You called me 'love'" Micheal reminded.

"Because I love youuuuuu..." said Jeremy, cuddling close to him, "I've loved you since 6th grade."

Micheal sat up quickly,"Y-You... you really mean that..?"

"Yesss..." said Jeremy, now kneeling and cupping his face, "You're beautiful..."

Micheal smiled, "S-So are you.."

That was enough for Jeremy. He noticed that both of their lips were only a few inches apart. He seized the opportunity, leaned in, and closed the gap between them with a sloppy kiss. Micheal gasped into the kiss but tugged Jeremy closer to him and kissed him back. Jeremy's lips tasted of strong alcohol but Micheal didn't mind at all. Everything was absolutely perfect that moment.

The kiss soon became heated and the two boys fought for dominance. Surprisingly, drunk Jeremy won. He broke the kiss, (Causing a whimper from Micheal), and had an idea. He layed Micheal down on the bed gently and straddled him. Micheal blushed ferociously, which caused Jeremy to smirk. Jeremy leaned down and began to kiss Micheal's neck, causing all sorts of whimpers of delight from the smaller boy. Jeremy found this extremely hot and continued to pepper his neck.

Jeremy tugged at Micheal's shirt, "C-Can I take it off?" Micheal nodded quickly, and Jeremy lifted the shirt over his best friend's head. "Wow.. you're hot.." Jeremy murmured, running a hand down his chest. Micheal let out a strangled moan and breathed out a thank you.

Jeremey kissed him softer this time. Micheal savored the kiss and ran a hand through Jeremy's messy hair. Jeremy groaned happily into the kiss from the small action. Micheal continued to play with Jeremy's soft hair during the kiss. About 30 seconds later, Jeremy pulled away, out of breath.

"You okay?" Asked Micheal.

Jeremy nodded, "I'm good.." He moved his hands down to Micheal's hips and began to undo his belt.

Micheal scooted away slightly, "N-No... I don't want to go too far tonight.."

Jeremy frowned, "Why nottttt?"

"Y-You're drunk and I don't want you to do something you may regret in the morning," Micheal sighed, "And if you love me like you say you do then we can do this another time. When you're completely sober."

"Okaaaayy..." Jeremy said, a little dissapointed. He snuggled closer to Micheal and kissed him on the forehead, "Goodnight, love."

Micheal sighed happily, "Goodnight.."

'I sure hope I remember this in the morning,' thought Jeremy.


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal’s insecurities finally get to him. He needs love and self esteem from his boyfriend.

Micheal was getting ready for his date with Jeremy. He was so excited. 'Tonight is gonna be absolutely perfect!' Micheal thought. He was trying to step things up for Jeremy, because he deserves the best. He changed into a white button up shirt, put on some jeans, and went to the bathroom to put some gel in his hair. Then he was met with his reflection.

His horrible, horrible, reflection.

Micheal stared at himself for a good two minutes. All he could see was flaws. To him, his hair looked so messy it could be a mop. His eyes were ugly, boring, dark brown. His glasses-which he usually liked- made him feel geeky and pathetic. He looked at his shirt. The shirt was fitted around his body, which Micheal hated immediately. It showed off his chubbiness. He hated the fact that his stomach would occasionally jiggle when he ran (though he hardly ran.) He also hated his lack of muscles. His arms barely had any muscle in it, it was mostly just fat. And despite the fact that he ironed his shirt, it still looked messy and terrible on him. He looked down at his worn shoes.

Tears welled up in Micheal's eyes. All he wanted to do was look good for Jeremy and he couldn't even do that. All of his insecurities kept rushing into his brain as he continued to stare at himself through the mirror. "WHY IS EVERYTHING ABOUT ME SO HORRIBLE?!" Micheal screamed at himself, tugging at his own hair, letting his insecurities take over.

'You don't deserve Jeremy'

'Jeremy doesn't love you, why would anyone love you?'

'Everything about me makes me want to die'

'Everything about me is so disgusting'

'Why don't you just die already?'

Micheal dropped to his knees, still pulling at his hair. Tears spilled out of his eyes and he couldn't stop them, "S-Stop c-crying... you pathetic loser!" He yelled at himself, "This is why Jeremy doesn't even love you!" Micheal brought his knees up to his chest and started to sob. He hated his own cries and whimpers. They were weak, they were pathetic. Yet he couldn't stop them.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and cringed. His eyes were puffy, his face was red, and tears were streaming down his face. "THIS IS WHY JEREMY DITCHED YOU!" He sobbed, "This is why! I'm never gonna be good enough.. I'm not good enough.. I never will be.. why do I keep trying to be?!" He choked out another sob and clasped his hand over his mouth, trying to silence it.

Out of no where, the door opened and someone rushed in and hugged him tight. Micheal looked up to see that Jeremy was the one hugging him. Micheal buried his head into Jeremy's chest and sobbed quietly.

"Shh.. shh.. everything's going to be okay.." Jeremy said in a soft, gentle voice while rubbing his back soothingly, "I love you and everything's going to be okay." Even though Jeremy was calm with Micheal, he was scared on the inside. He's never seen Micheal like this before. It broke his heart to see how much he was suffering.

“I-I’m.. s-sorry”, Micheal choked out.

“Shhh.. shhh.. I’m here.. I’m here.. there’s nothing to be sorry about.. just get it all out.. I’m here for you.. I’m here and I’m not leaving..”

Micheal continued to cry, but quieter than before. Jeremy broke the hug, scooted back a little, and cupped Micheal's face, "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm stupid and pathetic and ugly and disgusting and terrible a-and I don't deserve to be with you.. I don't even deserve to live! And I hate myself so much I wish I was different I wish everything about me w-was different..!" Micheal rambled, looking up at him while tears streamed down his face.

Jeremy hugged him gently, "No no no no no no no... you aren't worthless or terrible.. You're priceless to me... you're absolutely perfect in my eyes.. Micheal, I love you.. I love you so much... I'm here and I'm not leaving you... I love everything about you.. you're perfect for me.. never forget that, love. You're beautiful.. you're so so so beautiful.."

"N-No I'm not.." Micheal said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You are.. you are.. you're all the things I said and so much more... you're my everything.. my world... you give my life meaning..you make me happy.. you make me smile.. you make me a way better person.."

"D-Do you really mean that?"

"I do.. oh, Micheal.. you're so beautiful.. you're so beautiful and perfect.. I love everything about you," Jeremy said.

"B-But I'm fat..."

"Love, you aren't fat. You aren't fat at all... you may be a little chubby, but guess what? I love that you are. You're comfy to use as a pillow, it gives me more to cuddle with, and I get more of you to love.." Jeremy kissed his forehead, "I love everything about you.. I see no flaws."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really," smiled Jeremy. Jeremy scooped Micheal up and carried him to his bedroom, "C'mon. I think you could use some cuddle time."

Micheal giggled, "I would love that!"

Jeremy tucked Micheal into bed and laid down next to him. Micheal snuggled close to Jeremy. Jeremy wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and cuddled him. They could go out on a date another time. But at that moment, everything was perfect.


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Micheal are married. Ever since Jeremy’s new video game design took off, he’s been swamped with work. After Jeremy comes back from a long business trip, he is reunited with his adoring husband.

The door whooshed open, catching Micheal's attention immediately. Micheal's heart fluttered as he ran downstairs. His husband, Jeremy has been on a business trip for a whole week. He needed Jeremy back desperately.

"Baby?" Jeremy cooed, walking in and setting down his suitcase, "Baby, I'm home!'"

"Jeremy! Oh Jeremy! I missed y-you.. I missed you so much.." Micheal gasped, frozen in place.

Jeremy squatted down to be Micheal's height and opened his arms, "C'mere, Mikey!"

Micheal immediatley scurried over to him and Jeremy hugged him tightly, "I missed you... I missed you.. I missed you so much! I love you.. I can't be away from you any longer!" Micheal said, enjoying the warmth of the hug.

"I missed you too.. I'm sorry I was gone for so long.. I hated leaving you.."

"A whole week. You've been gone for a whole week" Micheal said, voice shaky and barely above a whisper.

"Shh..Shhh.. I know.. I know.."

"I missed you.. I missed you so much.. why do you have to keep leaving me?" Micheal whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, hun.." Jeremy sighed, "Ever since my new video game design took off I've been swamped with business calls and meetings. I didn't want to leave but we had potential investors and we had to travel from place to place and-"

"Yeah, yeah.. I-I get it.. I just hate how swamped you are with work nowadays. Don't get me wrong! I'm so, so happy for you... and I know that this is a huge opportunity for you..I just wish you could of set some time aside for me or maybe brought me along.." Micheal said, tearing up.

"I know... I know.. I'm sorry.. I'm your husband now.. I need to make more time for you.. I'm so sorry.. are you okay?"

"I'm okay now that you're here.." Micheal whispered, pressing closer to him, almost begging for more warmth.

Jeremy leaned his head down and smothered Micheal's face with kisses, "I don't ever want to leave you that long again.. I love you so much.. I'm here now and I'm not leaving, okay? I'm here now..." Jeremy soothed.

"I felt so alone..."

"Shh.. shh.. even if I'm not always there with you, I'll always be here for you.. I'm so sorry.. how can I make it up to you?"

"I want you to hold me.. I want you to hold me and never let go.. I just need a little love right now.." Micheal whispered, looking up at Jeremy. Jeremy had no idea how much Micheal's suffered that week. Jeremy also had no idea how terrible Micheal's seperation anxiety was. All Jeremy knew was that his husband wasn't okay, and needed love and self esteem. Jeremy scooped Micheal up and carried him to their bedroom.

Jeremy gently placed Micheal down onto the bed, laid next to him, and spooned him. Jeremy placed a small kiss to the back of Micheal's head. Micheal sighed happily, "I love you.."

"I love you too, and I'll always love you. I'll always love you no matter what.. I promise," Jeremy said. He paused for a moment and admired Micheal, "And.. I'm so lucky to be your husband.."

Micheal blushed, and turned to face him, "I'm lucky to have you as well.." Micheal placed a small, sweet kiss onto Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy smiled and held Micheal close, "I'm never letting you go.." he whispered before they both drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I know it was short but I hope you liked this chapter. If any of you guys have any requests/ideas, let me know!


	4. Michael In The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing to win over his best friend, Michael isolated himself in Jake Dillinger’s bathroom. He wishes he could disappear right at that moment, and he just might get his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Thoughts of suicide & self harm

Michael slammed his head against the bathroom wall. It seemed like a great idea to sneak into Jake’s party. And in attempt to get Jeremy back, he lost his best friend forever. 

Jeremy’s known Michael for 12 years. When he called Michael a loser, he meant it. Jeremy knew Michael’s insecurities, he knew everything about him. Michael knew that Jeremy meant it.

‘You just wasted twelve years of his life.’ 

‘Your twelve years of friendship meant nothing to him.’

Michael bit his lip, hoping that the tears streaming down his face would cease, but it didn’t. It just got worse.

‘He’s gone.’  
‘He doesn’t love you.’  
‘Why would he love you?’  
‘Why would anyone love you?’  
‘You’re pathetic.’

Michael brought his knees up to his chest and sobbed. He missed the old Jeremy.. the old Jeremy who was always there for him.. the old Jeremy who would never leave his side.. the old Jeremy who was his best friend..

But that Jeremy was gone, and Michael knew it.

Michael got up and looked for a razor in Jake Dillinger’s bathroom, but he was out of luck. He wanted to go home, but when he looked in the mirror he decided not to. His eyes were red and puffy, and his face was stained with tears. It was very obvious he was crying.

‘Pathetic.’

Michael climbed into the bath tub and just sat in there. As much as he wanted to stop sobbing, he couldn’t hold back the tears. The voices in his head grew louder and louder.

‘You’re useless.’  
‘You’re just a waste of oxygen.’  
‘You should just give up.’  
‘Just disappear.’  
‘You should just kill yourself.’

Michael couldn’t hear much over his sobs. His whole world was spinning. He heard faint screaming outside but figured they were just drunk girls.

‘Now there’s no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore’ Michael thought to himself, tugging at his hair as his tears spilled onto the floor.

He heard someone pound on the door, “GET OUT OF THERE! HURRY!” Michael ignored the voice and continued to sob.

Little did he know, the voice was trying to warn him. Someone had set a fire, and Michael was locked in. He didn’t realize what was happening until the fire ate its way through the wooden door.

Michael wiped his tears and began to panic. He got out of the bathtub quickly and started to panic. He climbed on top of the sink, and watched the fire surround him.

“No.. no no no no..” Michael panicked, watching the fire eat away at the wooden cabinets beneath him, “I guess this is what Jeremy wanted..”, Michael whispered, “He wanted me out of his life.. now I finally will be..” 

Soon Michael was completely surrounded by flames. There was no way out. The fire reached Michael and pain stung through his entire body. Darkness started to consume Michaels vision, “Dying... won’t be.. so bad..” Michael breathed, before he blacked out.


	5. Jeremy’s Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy’s coming out, but it doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: gay slurs. I 100% support LGBT+, and I do not believe that it is any way okay to call anyone this, this is not meant to offend any of my readers. If this triggers you, I am greatly sorry, please don’t take offense to this.

Jeremy walked out of his room and walked downstairs. Today was a big day for him. It was the day he was finally going to come out to his father. 

“Dad?”, Jeremy called. He was nervous, yet excited.

“I’m over HEERE!” Mr. Heere snickered. Jeremy rolled his eyes at the overused pun and walked over to him. 

Mr. Heere was in the living room, watching a football game. Jeremy never understood football, no matter how many times his dad had tried to explain it to him. Jeremy noticed his dad wasn’t wearing pants, but didn’t point it out. 

‘This is your big day.. don’t get side tracked,’ Jeremy internally reminded himself, “Hey, Dad!”

“Hey Jer, did you come to watch the game with me?”

“U-Uhm.. n-no..” Jeremy stuttered, “I.. I need to tell you something.”

Mr. Heere reluctantly paused the game and looked up at Jeremy, “Yeah?”

“I-I’ve been this way for awhile.. and I finally gathered the courage to tell you this today..”

Mr. Heere sat up, interested.

“I’m.. I’m bi..”, Jeremy said quietly, looking up at his dad to see his reaction.

“You’re... you’re what?” Mr. Heere asked, his face noticeably dropping.

“I..I’m bisexual..”

Mr. Heere sat there, staring blankly at his son.

“D..D-Dad?”

“Get out..” Mr. Heere said quietly.

“Wha.. Dad?”

“You heard me. No son of mine’s going to become a faggot.. get out..”

Jeremy stood there, frozen in place for a moment as tears clouded his vision. He stormed out of the house and slammed the door. He sat on his steps and began to sob. He thought for sure that his dad would accept him... even if he didn’t support it, he would of never thought he’d be kicked out. 

Mr. Heere’s harsh words echoed in his head, ‘No son of mine is gonna become a faggot..’ Jeremy clasped a hand over his mouth and continued to sob. He wiped his tears and walked to Michael’s house. Michael is the only one who would accept him now.

Jeremy barely had the courage to walk up to Michael’s house. When he got there, he rang the doorbell and fell to his knees and continued to sob.

The door opened.

“Jeremy?”, Michael’s mom asked, very concerned.

“M...Mrs. Mell... i-is.. is Michael here...? P-Please.. I n-need him..” Jeremy choked through sobs. Mrs. Mell hurried to get Michael.

“Jeremy?” Michael gasped, running outside and hugging him tight. Jeremy pathetically leaned onto Michael, not even having enough strength to hug him back.

“Shh.. shhh.. what’s wrong..? Are you okay, Jer?”

“D...D-Do I look l-like I’m okay..?” Jeremy croaked.

“What happened, love?”

“I told m-my Dad.. I came out to him.. he c-called me a... a..f-faggot and then h-he j-just kicked me out.. he.. he hates me..”

“Oh god... Jeremy.. I’m so sorry..” Michael gasped, hugging Jeremy even tighter, “Shhh.. shh.. what he said wasn’t true.. and you can stay here with me.. I’m so sorry.. I’m so sorry..”

“Everything hurts!” Jeremy cried, clinging onto Michael for his dear life.

“I know.. I know.. shh.. it’s gonna be okay.. everything’s gonna be okay.. I know it will.. I’m so sorry.. come on, do you want to go upstairs?”

Jeremy whimpered and nodded. Michael gently scooped him up and held him close as he carried Jeremy into his bedroom. Michael laid down with Jeremy and held him close, “I know it hurts.. but things will get better.. I know they will..”

“H-How did you come out..?” Jeremy whispered, wiping his tears.

Michael looked at Jeremy, “Oh, I’m pretty sure my mom always knew. She baked me a rainbow cake for my twelfth birthday, after all..”

Jeremy smiled sadly, “I remember that..”

“I know it’s hard, but everything’s gonna be okay.. J-Just give it a little time and hopefully he’ll come around. And in the meantime, you got me. You got me, and I got us, Okay?”

“O-Okay..” Jeremy said.

Michael kissed Jeremy on the cheek, “Everything’s gonna be okay..”

And with Michael beside Jeremy, Jeremy was able to believe that. Jeremy hugged Michael tight, “Thank you... for everything..”

“Anytime..”, Michael responded. Even if Mr. Heere won’t turn around, Micheal promised himself that as long as he was alive, he’d never leave Jeremy’s side.


	6. No More Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tricks Jeremy into losing in Apocalypse Of The Damned for the last time. Jeremy decides that Michael needs to learn a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys deserve some fluff after those sad and angsty chapters!

“Please! I’m sorry! Jer, I’ll do anything! Please come back!” Michael begged.

“No. I told you if you tricked me into walking straight into the alley with the zombies one more time, I’d take away your cuddle time. And what did you do?”

“I tricked you into walking straight into the zombies again..” Michael murmured, looking down.

“Exactly,” Jeremy said sternly.

“I’m sorry.. y-you’re just so gullible! Why would you get free health down a mysterious alley?! Of course the zombies would be lurking there!”, Michael argued, “We’re on level nine now! You should know better.”

“Well I’m going to sleep,” Jeremy said stubbornly, walking upstairs and into Michael’s bedroom.

“... But Jer bear..”

“Don’t ‘Jer Bear’ me! You fooled me for the last time. And now you don’t get any nighttime or daytime cuddles,” said Jeremy, laying in bed.

Michael sighed and sat down next to him on the bed, “Don’t do this to me..”

Jeremy turned around and laid in the opposite direction of Michael. Michael frowned, “Oh come on..”

Jeremy remained quiet. Jeremy wasn’t really mad at him, but he needed to teach his boyfriend a lesson.

Michael whimpered and laid next to him, “Can I have a kiss?”

“No,” Jeremy said sternly.

“Baby..”

“I don’t think I can ever trust you again!” Jeremy exclaimed dramatically.

Michael scooter close to Jeremy and tried to cuddle him, but Jeremy gently pushed him away. Michael whined because of lack of contact, making Jeremy smirk, “Awwww.. what’s wrong?”

“Cuddle Time is my favorite part of the day. Now you’re taking it away..”

“Only for today and tomorrow morning..” Jeremy said. Jeremy knew Michael wouldn’t be able to last a day without cuddles, but honestly, Jeremy can’t last either. 

Jeremy loved the morning cuddles more than anything. Whenever Michael was sleepy, he becomes super affectionate. In the morning, Michael would always nuzzle his head into the crook of Jeremy’s neck and would press sweet little kisses all over his face. Michael would always become flirty and whisper the little things he loved about Jeremy in between kisses. Michael’s glasses would also be off, making their morning kisses way more comfortable. Jeremy sighed. He knew he couldn’t give any of that up.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you promise to stop tricking me into losing in Apocalypse Of The Damned, I will consider giving you back your cuddle time.”

“Deal!” Michael said excitedly. 

Jeremy chuckled, “Alrighty then,” Jeremy turned to Michael and pulled him close, allowing Michael to snuggle closer to him, “I _guess_ you could have your cuddles back!”

Michael sighed in relief, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead, “G’Night.”

“Goodnight, hun. Sweet dreams,” Jeremy whispered softly into Michael’s ear before they both fell asleep.


	7. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy’s favorite thing in the world is his and Michael’s cuddle time. *Fluff*

Jeremy shifted a bit before waking up. When he opened his eyes, he sighed happily. What was in front of him was truly a sight to take in. 

In front of him, Micheal’s head rested on his chest as he snuggled closer to the taller boy. Michael was sleeping peacefully, which was a shock for Jeremy since he usually twists and turns at night. His glasses were off and his eyes were squeezed very tight. Jeremy always wondered why Micheal squeezed his eyes so tight when he slept. 

Jeremy smiled at the adorable boy in front of him. Jeremy thought for a second before turning onto his side, allowing Michael to snuggle even closer to him. 

Jeremy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead. Michael’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Michael smiled lazily at Jeremy and nested his head into the crook of Jermey’s neck. Jeremy smiled down at him, put a hand on his back, and gently rubbed him there. This caused a sleepy mewl to come out of the smaller boy.

“Good morning, hun,” Jeremy cooed into Michael’s ear.

“Mmm... g’morning, gorgeous,” Michael said, cuddling closer to him. Michael tilted his head up to press a kiss onto Jeremy’s chin and let his lips linger there for awhile.

“You were adorable when you were sleeping...” Jeremy admitted.

“Yeah? Well you’re adorable all the time,” Michael challenged.

“Mmm.. not really.”

Michael climbed into Jeremy’s lap, cupped the taller boy’s face, and smothered his face with kisses, “You are beautiful...” He pressed another kiss to his face, “And incredible-“ he planted a kiss on his chin, “And just overall perfect.”

Jeremy blushed, enjoying all of the attention he was getting. Michael snuggled closer to Jeremy and looked up at him shyly, “M-May I kiss you?”

Jeremy melted, “Of course, hun, you don’t need to ask for my permission,” Jeremy put a hand under Michael’s chin, leaned in, and sweetly kissed him. The kiss was soft and shy, making it very comforting. Neither of the boys deepened the kiss, in fear of ruining the tenderness of the moment. 

Jeremy pulled away and cuddled Michael again. Michael nuzzled his head into the crook of Jermey’s neck once again.

_‘Morning cuddles are the best’_ Jeremy thought, kissing Michael’s cheek.


	8. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Fluff- Michael wants to take Jeremy to his favorite place.

“Baby... wake up..” Michael cooed, lightly shaking his boyfriend awake.

Jeremy groaned and opened his eyes, “Wha-What’s wrong?”

Michael grabbed two blankets, “Come on... I want to take you to my favorite place..”

“It’s still dark out..” Jeremy complained, pointing at the window.

“I know.. I know.. Lemme help you out of bed..” Michael scooped Jeremy up into his arms. Michael was shorter than Jeremy but Jeremy was light enough for Michael to carry. Michael carried him outside with nothing but blankets.

“Mikeyyy~ where are we going?” Jeremy whimpered, snuggling closer to Michael.

Michael stared at Jeremy in admiration and smiled, “Y’know, you’re pretty endearing when you’re half asleep.”

“Mmm.. is that right?” Jeremy whispered, pressing a kiss to Michael’s chin.

“Mhm,” Michael said. They were now out of the house. After about a 10 minute walk, they reached their destination.

Michael and Jeremy were at a hill. Michael set down one of the blankets and gently laid Jeremy down. He laid down next to Jermey and wrapped a fluffy blanket around them. 

“Look up, hun,” Michael whispered. Jeremy looked up and gasped. The dark nighttime sky was full of stars. It was beautiful out, and it was quite a sight to share with his amazing boyfriend. Jeremy wondered how he got to be so lucky.

Jeremy snuggled closer to Michael, loving the warmth that they got when they cuddled.

“This is.. stunning..” Jeremy said, admiring the sky while Michael was busy admiring Jeremy.

“You look absolutely beautiful in the moonlight..” Michael whispered into Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy felt butterflies in his stomach. Even though him and Michael have been dating for awhile, Michael still had that affect on him. Jeremy smiled at him, “Stargazing was a good idea.”

“The stars remind me of you.. they’re just... breathtaking.. a-and your freckles remind me of the nighttime sky..” Michael said with admiration, tracing little constellations with his freckles.

Jeremy blushed, “So I’m breathtaking, Hmm?”

“So breathtaking... so beautiful.. so.. so.. perfect..” Michael smiled.

Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek and cuddled him, “You’re really comfy..”

Michael chuckled, “So are you..”

The two boys just laid there, gazing up at the beautiful sky. It was a perfect moment, and they were so glad they were able to share it with each other.


	9. Backpacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to ask Jeremy out, so he goes to Rich for help.

“Hey uhm.. Rich? I need a favor..” Michael whispered. Despite the fact that Rich constantly bullied Jeremy, Him and Michael got along. Rich was the only one Michael told about his crush on Jeremy.

Rich turned around and slammed his locker, “What’s up?”

“Uhm, I want to ask out Jeremy..” Michael whispered.

“Dude, have you seen him in drama class? He’s always gawking over Christine. I support you but.. I’d hate to see you get hurt..”

“It’s worth a try.. I’ve been in love with him since 6th grade.. I can’t wait any longer..”, Michael said with a sigh.

“Alright.. what can I do to help?”

“I have a really cheesy idea that might work!” Michael said excitedly.

“Oh boy..”

“Okay so-“ Michael pulled a sharpie out of his back pack and handed it to Rich, “All you need to do is write ‘boyf’ on his backpack and ‘riends’ on mine..”

“Why?” asked Rich, eyeing Michael suspiciously.

“Well he always comes a little bit early to lunch. Once he sets his ‘boyf’ back pack down, I’ll come over and set my ‘riends’ backpack down next to it. And then I’ll say: ‘Wanna be... BOYF RIENDS?’” Explained Michael, smiling.

“Wow.. that is super cheesy.”

“Jeremy likes cheesy things! Please, Rich! I’m begging you!”

“Okay, Okay..” Rich said, he ‘gently’ slammed Michael into the locker, uncapped the sharpie, and wrote ‘reinds’ on his backpack. 

“Thanks..” Michael said. He took a look at his backpack and rolled his eyes, “You spelled ‘riends’ wrong..”

Rich and Michael looked down at the writing on the backpack that indeed said ‘REINDS’

“Close enough!” Rich said. Michael scoffed and put his backpack back on, “Thanks, Rich!” He said, before turning and going to his next class.

After the next period ended, Rich ran out of class to make sure he could write on Jeremy’s backpack. Sure enough, he saw Jeremy in the middle of the hallway.

Rich walked over and purposely bumped right into Jeremy, “YO! Don’t touch me, Tall Ass!” Rich growled.

“S..S-Sorry! I-I was j-just-“

“Don’t move,” Rich said sternly. Rich slammed Jeremy into the wall and pulled out a sharpie. He hastily wrote the word ‘boyf’ onto his backpack. He pulled Jeremy away from the wall, “You wash that off, you’re dead!”

Jeremy nodded quickly and looked down at Rich. Rich sighed and let Jeremy go. Jeremy scurried over to the cafeteria.

“If he doesn’t say yes...” Rich threatened to himself, walking over to the lunch table with all of the football players. Ram, Kurt, and Jake were all talking about the next girl they planned to bang. Rich rolled his eyes and looked over to the table Jeremy was sitting at, hoping his plan would work.

Michael came over to their table, humming to the Bob Marley song blasting in his ear phones. Jeremy noticed him and urged him to sit down. Michael was about to set his backpack down next to Jeremy’s and ask the big question, but he noticed something was off with Jeremy. _‘Is he okay?’_

“Hey buddy, how’s it hanging?” Michael asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jeremy shifted away from Michael’s touch and looked down.

“Jer? What’s wrong? No offense, but you look like ass..”

Jeremy grumbled out something and put his backpack on the table, “BOYF? I mean, what does that even mean?!”

Michael paused, grabbed his backpack, and put it right next to Jeremy’s, “Will you be my—“

“I hate this school!” Jeremy said, on the verge of tears. He grabbed his backpack and slammed it onto the ground. 

Michael looked down, feeling deflated.

“B-But hey! I wrote Christine a letter telling her how I feel!” Jeremy said, changing the subject.

“O-Oh?” Michael murmured, wanting to cry, “Th-That’s.. that’s progress..”

“I tore it up and flushed it.. b-but! Still, it’s progress..”

Michael looked at his food, not having much of an appetite anymore, “Well why get a girlfriend when you could—“

“-SIGN UP FOR THE PLAY!” Jeremy interrupted.

“I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement but..”

“No! Look who’s signing up for the play!” Jeremy said, grabbing Michael’s arm and pointing at the girl in front of the sign up sheet, “Christine!”

“Oh... Christine..” Michael murmured, jealous.

“You know what! I’m gonna sign up for the play! I don’t care what people think of me, I’ll get to know Christine!” Jeremy stood up and watched Christine sign her name.

Rich looked at Michael from across the room with a questioning look. Michael looked back at him, shook his head, and mouthed the words ‘No’

Rich clenched his fist and looked over at Jeremy, who was walking over to the sign up sheet. ‘How dare he break Michael’s heart like this?!’ Rich got up and walked up to Jeremy, pointed at him, and shouted as loud as he could, “GAAAAAAAAAY!!”

The whole cafeteria filled with laughter. Jeremy’s face burned bright red as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He trudged back to Michael, “All I want is to be cool.. I’d do anything.. I’d trade everything..”

“Even me?” Michael murmured.

“No.. of course not, dude! You’re like a brother to me.. I couldn’t do that to you!”

Michael’s heart sank. He looked to the ground and muttered an “Mkay..”

The bell rang. Michael walked as fast as he could out of the cafeteria. He was tearing up, and he couldn’t let anyone see.

“Hey, Mike.. I’m sorry that he said no—“ Rich started.

“It’s fine..” Michael croaked.

“No it’s not-“

“I said it’s _fine!”_ Michael snapped. He pushed through the crowd of people in the hallway and went to his next class, “It’s my fault for thinking someone would love me,” he whispered to himself.

_That’s all you are to him. ‘Like a brother’ And that’s all you ever will be.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> sorry


	10. Can’t drain the voices in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy gets a familiar voice in his head... and someone has to suffer because of it

It has been about two months after the whole ‘squipcident’ and Michael and Jeremy were finally together. Michael and Jeremy have been together for about month.

Michael was so happy when he was around Jeremy. He felt loved and cared for, and indeed, he was.

Jeremy was at Michael’s house. They didn’t _live_ together, but they were always sleeping over at each other’s houses. 

After several attempts to beat level ten of _Apocalypse Of The Damned,_ Jeremy put his controller down, “I give up!” He grumbled.

“Don’t give up, hun! Remember how long it took to beat level nine?” Michael reminded him.

“Fine... but let’s take a break,” suggested Jeremy.

“Alright,” Michael said, taking Jeremy’s hand and helping him up, “Let’s go to my room?”

“Mkay,” Jeremy said, walking upstairs with Michael.

The boys plopped onto Michael’s bed. Jeremy pulled Michael close and allowed the smaller boy to cuddle up against him.

“I love you so much, Jeremy... I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Michael whispered, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek.

Jeremy blushed, “I love you too.. and I’m not going anywhere.. I’m loyal, I love you and only you. You’re the only person I’d ever want.”

Michael sighed in relief. He knew Jeremy was handsome and could probably land someone better or cooler, so it meant a lot to Michael to hear him say that. 

The two cuddled for awhile before a familiar voice popped into Jeremy’s head.

**You can’t get rid of me that easily, Jeremy.**

Jeremy stiffened, “I-I gotta go to the bathroom!” He told Michael, before running to the bathroom and locking the door. He splashed some water in his face. 

“Th-This isn’t real! You can’t be back! You’ve been so quiet, why can’t you just leave me alone?!” Jeremy said out loud.

**Have you forgotten everything I’ve taught you? Talk in your mind, Jeremy!**

_‘Fine! What do you want?’ Jeremy said in his head._

**We have not yet completed our goal. You’ve been bad, Jeremy. Dumping Christine after all of our hard work, wearing the same disgusting clothes, stopped being popular, and started dating this loser.**

_‘HE’S NOT A LOSER!’ Jeremy said to the SQUIP._

**We must complete our goal. And the first thing we need to do is to get rid of Michael.**

_‘NO! I love him! I’m not betraying him again!’_

**You don’t have a choice.**

_‘Michael means everything to me! I’m not gonna hurt him again!’_

**We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Jeremy.**

_‘I’m NOT betraying him again!’ Jeremy shouted in his head._

**Very well. I see you have chosen the hard way.**

The SQUIP sent terrible shocks throughout Jeremy’s body, making Jeremy cry out. The SQUIP then took over Jeremy’s whole body. 

_‘No! No no no no! Stop!’ Jeremy thought._

The SQUIP ignored Jeremy’s pleading, and made him open the door. Michael was standing outside the door, looking up at him, “A-Are you okay? I heard you cry out.. is everything okay? Are you in pain, love?” Michael asked, taking Jeremy’s hands.

The SQUIP, now controlling Jeremy’s body, forced Jeremy to slam Michael against the wall. Michael gasped in shock, “J-Jeremy?!”

The SQUIP, taking control of Jeremy’s arms and legs , forced Jeremy to knock Michael to the ground. Jeremy kicked Michael in the stomach, causing Michael to cry out in pain.

_‘STOP! YOU’RE HURTING HIM!’ Jeremy begged._

The SQUIP ignored Jeremy and forced him to harshly kick Michael’s side, face, and stomach. Michael tensed up, trying to absorb some of the blows, but failed in doing so.

“PLEASE! STOP! WHAT DID I DO?! PLEASE JEREMY WHAT DID I DO?!” Michael sobbed. Hearing Michael in so much pain broke Jeremy’s heart.

The SQUIP forced Jeremy to slam Michael up against the wall, and ruthlessly pound his fists into the smaller boy. Michael cried out in pain, begging for Jeremy to stop.

The SQUIP took control of Jeremy’s voice, forcing him to spat out words that Jeremy could never say to Michael. Words like, “FAG. IDIOT. WASTE OF OXYGEN. YOU SHOULD JUST DIE ALREADY. I NEVER LOVED YOU.” Were some of the things that came out. Michael sobbed harder, begging for Jeremy to reconsider.

Michael looked so heartbroken.. so pathetic.. so desperate, “PLEASE.. IT HURTS.. PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!”

Jeremy grabbed Michael and slammed his arm into the wall and continued o beat him. Jeremy heard a _crack_ when Michael’s arm got slammed, which broke his heart. The SQUIP continued to control Jeremy, “YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE!”

_‘STOP! PLEASE! HE DOESN’T DESERVE THIS!’_

After the SQUIP decided they’ve done enough to Michael, he made Jeremy step back.

Jeremy looked at Michael and wanted to cry. Michael was on the ground, sobbing. His arm looked broken and limp. He was badly beaten. There were bruises and blood all over the small boy. Michael looked up at Jeremy in fear. 

_‘LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU HURT HIM!’ Jeremy screamed at the SQUIP_

**No, YOU hurt him. Now, let’s get to work.** The SQUIP forced Jeremy to walk out of Michael’s house, leaving the defenseless boy all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part 2?


	11. Michael gets a SQUIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is desperate for Jeremy to fall in love with him. He’s so desperate he turns to a SQUIP for help. But maybe his SQUIP isn’t too terrible after all?

Michael was sick of Jeremy dating Christine. They’ve only been dating for two weeks, and he couldn’t stand it. He needed help.. he needed guidance. He just needed someone to teach him to be good enough. He needed... a SQUIP.

Sure, Michael knew better. He’s suffered the consequences just by allowing Jeremy to get a SQUIP. But Michael was desperate, and he was willing to try anything at this point.

He sighed, knowing he would regret these decisions later. During lunch, Michael decided to go over to Spencer’s gifts. Ever since the squipcident, SQUIPs we’re in low demand. Michael was able to get the guy who hooked him up with Crystal Pepsi to smuggle him one for free.

“Am I really gonna do this?” Michael said to himself, holding the pill in his hands, “I mean.. it’s for a good cause! And I have tons of Mountain Dew Red just in case!” Michael assured himself.

Michael took the pill with Mountain Dew and waited. Nothing was happening yet, and Michael was pretty disappointed, “Is this a scam?”

A nasty shock ran through Michael’s body, causing him to help. His head began to pound as more shocks ran through his body.

**Please excuse mild discomfort.**

“MILD?!” Michael cried out as the pain increased. Finally, it ended.

**Michael Mell. Welcome to your Super Quantum Intel Unit Professor. Your SQUIP.**

“You’re a.. a _girl?_ ” Michael questioned. He didn’t expect a girl to be his SQUIP after Jeremy told him his SQUIP was Keanu Reeves. And to his surprise- The SQUIP looked more smug than she looked evil.

**I’m actually genderless. This is just my default mode. You can set me for- _Bob Marley, Sexy Anime female girl, or—_ **

“Uhm— the default mode is fine. I mean I’m not really attracted to Anime Females anyway... and if you were Bob Marley I would get too distracted or let’s face it- fall in love with you.”

**Very well. Let’s get to our goal. To be more chi-**

“Yeah I’m gonna stop you there,” Michael said sternly.

**Excuse me?**

“I do not want to be more chill,” Michael stated flatly.

**Well what do you want from me then?**

“Uhm. I’m in love with my best friend.. and I want this person to love me,” Michael explained.

**Well what are we waiting for then? Let’s go back to your school so we can meet her!**

Michael cringed, “Well... it’s not- I don’t.. it’s not exactly a _her_ ”

**Oh? I see..**

“Uhm... his name is Jeremy..”

**Jeremy Heere?**

Michael’s eyes lit up, “Yeah! How’d you know?”

**He’s in our database. He’s gotten a SQUIP before, correct?**

“Yeah,” said Michael, “Do you think I can win him over?”

**Definitely. Now, let’s get to work. Step one: stop talking out loud. Everyone can hear you talking to yourself. Talk in your head.**

_”Like this?”, Michael said to the SQUIP._

**Exactly! See, you’re a quick learner. This will be easy. Let’s go back to school and I’ll help you out. Kay?**

Michael chuckled to himself. He expected the SQUIP to be uptight yet it was saying words like ‘Kay’

**I can read your thoughts, y’know. I’m not an uptight SQUIP unless you make me angry**

_Noted._

Michael walked back to school. When Michael saw Jermey, he started to walk toward him.

**Stand and wait while I scan him.**

Michael nodded, “Okay.”

**Talk in your head, remember?**

_Sorry!_

The SQUIP scanned over Jeremy. **He’s bi. You have a shot. We just have to make you a little more attractive to him.**

_H-How do I do that?_

**You are already very attractive. Your facial symmetry is pretty good. Your teeth are white and your eyes are bright...**

_That rhymed!_

**Indeed, it did. Now let’s go to the bathroom. You can’t talk to Jermey until you practice your smile. You have to go around the long way to the bathroom so you don’t pass Jeremy. If you pass Jeremy, you’ll be forced to talk to him, and if you don’t, he’ll think you’re ignoring him.**

_Mkay..._

Michael went the long way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and smiled, _Th-This good?_

**You’re trying to hard. Jeremy likes your dorky smile.**

_How do you know?_

**Since he’s in the SQUIP database and I scanned him, I know everything he loves about you, and everything he finds attractive about you. He likes your smile when it’s dorky, ya just gotta trust me.** The SQUIP put her hands on her hips, **Now try to make a dorky smile.**

Michael looked in the mirror and did the dorkiest smile he could.

**No! Ew! Too dorky. You need to tone it down. You see, your fake smile and the smile you use in photos- that’s the first smile you did, when you were trying to hard. Your natural smile is dorky. Think of something that makes you happy, that’ll help you.**

All Michael had to do is think about Jeremy to get his perfect, dorky, natural smile.

**Perfect!**

_Now what do I do?_

**I love your enthusiasm! You look more attractive when you are blushing. We have to get your cheeks bright pink. This will increase your attractiveness by 20%**

_“How do I do that?”, Michael asked._

**Because of your dark skin tone, it will be harder for the pink color to show on your cheeks. But I think that I know how to make you blush very hard .**

Michael was about to ask how when an image popped up in his head. In this vision, Jeremy gently pinned Michael to the wall and cupped his face. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Jeremy in the vision said, “I’d do anything to have you,” Jeremy pressed his lips to Michael’s and kissed him sweetly.

The vision ended and Michael was now a blushing mess. 

The SQUIP snickered, **Alright, lets get to work. Jeremy should still be at his locker. Let’s go.**

Michael walked over to Jeremy. His cheeks were still bright red and he made sure to still be wearing his dorky smile.

“Hey Michael!” Jeremy said, closing his locker and turning to him.

**Repeat after me: Hey Jer Bear! How’s it hanging?**

_I-I can’t call him that..!_

**You can’t just listen, you have to obey.**

Michael took a deep breath, “Hey Jer Bear! How’s it hangin’?”

Jeremy’s face flushed a light pink, “J-Jer Bear? When did you come up with th-that?”

“I uhm-“

**“You’re adorable, just like a teddy bear. And it rhymed so it was perfect!”**

“You’re... You’re uhm.. adorable.. l-like a teddy bear! And it rhymed! So it was perfect,” stuttered Michael.

**Giggle right now.**

Michael giggled, making Jeremy’s face even pinker, “S-So I’m adorable, hmm?”

**Confirm it.**

“Yeah! And I love teddy bears so-“ Jeremy’s eyebrows raised.

**NO. Stop! Don’t finish your sentence. Correct yourself! Steer your conversation in another direction! Abort! Abort!**

“S-So I naturally loved the nickname for you!! I mean- I LIKE teddy bears! I don’t _love_ them! It’s not like I have a teddy bear kink or anything— I just.. uhm..”

The SQUIP facepalmed. **Teddy Bear kink? Really?**

 

Jeremy snorted, “Relax, dude. I love the nickname.”

“O-Oh! Good,” Michael said, “Whatcha doing later?”

**Good, changing the topic.**

“I don’t have any plans. Me and Christine were gonna watch a musical I downloaded on my computer but she had to cancel..”

“O-Oh! What musical? We can watch it together?”

**You’re doing great! Keep this up!**

“Dear Evan Hansen.. I don’t know if you’d like it though..” said Jeremy.

Truthfully, Michael wasn’t really a musical person. He’d never heard of that musical before he was about to respond to take it back before the SQUIP told him otherwise.

**Say you love the musical.**

“I love that musical! It’s my favorite!” Michael lied.

Jeremy looked at him, “Seriously? Wow. I’m impressed. I thought you hated musicals. Who’s your favorite character?”

“Uhm—“

**Jared Klienman.**

“Jared! He’s insanely cool..” Michael said.

“No way! He’s my favorite too! I have my laptop in my backpack— I can come over to your house and we can watch the bootleg together if you want!”

“I’d love to!” Michael said, smiling.

**Ask him to ditch school and go with you now.**

_I can’t ditch school!!_

**You’ll be doing Jeremy a favor. His next class is P.E. there’s a 40% chance he’ll be targeted in dodgeball and a 10% chance he’ll get beat up in the locker room.”**

_Okay, Okay._ Michael looked at Jeremy, “We can ditch the rest of school and just go now?”

“Wow, I never struck you for a bad boy, Michael Mell,” Jeremy teased, “Sure, let’s go now.”

**Tell him you’ll lead him to the car and take his hand.**

Michael blushed, “L-Lemme show you to my car..” Michael took Jeremy’s hand and walked with him. Jeremy blushed and intertwined their fingers together. When they got in the car, Michael was about to drive when-

**He wants to hold your hand again.**

Michael, gaining confidence, used a spare hand to hold Jeremy’s hand again. Jeremy smiled and leaned on Michael’s shoulder.

_Maybe getting a SQUIP wasn’t such a bad idea after all~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a part 2 later idk?


	12. Michael gets a SQUIP (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of: Michael gets a SQUIP.
> 
> The SQUIP helps Michael get together with Jeremy

_Hey, uhm... I have a question for you._

**Ask away.**

Michael turned to Jeremy, who was curled up next to him, watching Dear Evan Hansen, and then looked back at the SQUIP.

_Why are you so nice to me? I mean- Jeremy’s SQUIP was absolutely terrible to him. And you’re actually like.. helping me out?_

The SQUIP nodded. **I am nice to you for many reasons. First off, you respond better to praise, unlike Jeremy. Take Jeremy with his dad. When Mr. Heere isn’t hard on him, Jeremy doesn’t take him seriously. You, however, take me seriously because you trust and respect me.**

_Gotcha._

**Also, Jeremy’s SQUIP was hard on him because of his goal. His goal was to get cool and popular. Since he wanted an overall change, his SQUIP had to be harder on him. Whenever his SQUIP shocked him, Jeremy would accustom to how he needed to behave. I wouldn’t shock you unless you did something really, really idiotic.**

_Gotcha, and thanks!_ Michael turned his attention back to the screen. The song ‘Only Us’ was playing.

**Michael. Do you trust me?**

Michael looked up at the SQUIP. Why was she asking?

_Yeah. Of course I do!_

**Good. Because I’m going to have you do something outside your comfort zone.**

_Wha- What do I need to do?_

**Follow my instructions. Turn to Jeremy.**

Michael turned to Jeremy. Jeremy noticed and smiled up at him. Jeremy snuggled closer to the smaller boy, causing Michael to blush.

**Pull away, but barely.**

Michael didn’t get why but pulled away slightly. He waited for some more instructions.

**Place your hand under his chin.**

Michael soon found out what was happening. He placed a hand under Jeremy’s chin and smiled softly at him.

**You’re doing great. Now, I’m gonna help you with this, because I know you’ve never kissed anyone before.**

_He has a girlfriend.. he’s not gonna kiss me back!_

**Trust me. First, take your glasses off.**

Michael took off his glasses. Everything was a little blurry, but he could still see.

**Now, lean in slowly. When you’re close enough, tilt your head slightly so your noses don’t bump together when you kiss. Kiss him very gently.**

Michael gulped and leaned in slowly. He sweetly pressed his lips to Jeremy’s, earning a small gasp from the taller boy. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and kissed him back.

_He’s kissing me back!! My crush since sixth grade is finally kissing me!_

**Yes. And you’re doing great so far. Move the hand that you used to tilt his chin up, and use it to run your hand through his hair.**

Michael followed the SQUIP’s instructions, running a hand through Jeremy’s hair. A very soft moan was heard from the taller boy. Michael instinctively wrapped his free arm around Jeremy to bring him closer into the kiss.

**GREAT. I was just gonna tell you to do that. Now you have to deepen the kiss. Just move in closer and press your lips a little harder against Jeremy’s.**

Michael pulled Jeremy closer and deepened the kiss. Jeremy gently bit down on Michael’s bottom lip and sucked on it, earning a needy whimper from Michael.

**Feels good, doesn’t it? He’s trying to fight for dominance, and you’re now losing. You have to retaliate now. This could be hard for you since it’s your first kiss, but listen to me carefully, Okay?**

Jeremy gently bit and tugged at Michael’s bottom lip, drawing a low moan from the shorter boy.

_O-Okay.. what do I do?_

**Very gently pin him down to the beanbag.**

Michael gently pinned the taller boy down to the beanbag, hovering over him slightly. He leaned in, lips barely apart.

“M-Michael.. please..” whimpered the taller boy, desperate for Michael’s lips back on his own.

**That’s your cue. You’re gonna try something different. Swipe your tongue across Jeremy’s bottom lip. If he opens his mouth, insert your tongue into the kiss.**

Michael leaned in and kissed Jeremy a little rougher this time. Jeremy pulled him closer by his hoodie and kissed him back. Michael licked Jeremy’s bottom lip, asking for access. Jeremy gasped, opening his mouth slightly. 

Michael took the opportunity to insert his tongue into the kiss. 

_What now? I’ve never done this before!_

**You have many options here. You can swipe your tongue against Jeremy’s tongue. Or you can curl your tongue against the roof of his mouth. Or you could just explore his mouth.**

Michael did just that. When he swiped his tongue against Jeremy’s, it caused the taller boy to shiver desperately. Michael began to flick his tongue against Jeremy’s, making him plead for more. Michael continued, enjoying the whimpers of delight from his crush.

“M-Michael... p..p-please.. m-more.. p-please I need- _ahh!”_

Michael had curled his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Jeremy was craving for more, loving the sensation. 

**He loves what you’re doing. Continue.**

Michael smirked and curled his tongue against the roof of Jeremy’s mouth again, causing Jeremy to lean his head back and moan from the pleasure.

Michael was about to lean in and kiss him again when Jeremy gently pushed him off.

_Did I do something wrong?_

**No. You were doing great. He probably just needs to catch his breath.**

Michael yelped in surprised when he felt Jeremy push him down to the beanbag this time. Jeremy tugged at his hoodie, “C-Can I uhm.. y’know.. take this off?”

Michael nodded quickly, his face heating up. Jeremy reached up and pulled off his hoodie. He then gripped Michael’s shirt. “C-Can I take this off too? ..P-Please?”

“Wow, you’re eager, hm?” Michael teased. Michael pressed his lips up to Jeremy’s and smiled softly, “Go ahead.”

Jeremy pulled off Michael’s shirt and blushed. Jeremy ran his hands all over Michael’s chest.

**See? I told you he’d be crazy about you. Now quick! Take his shirt off too.**

Michael reached up and tugged on Jeremy’s shirt. Jeremy helped Michael pull it off.

Michael’s eyes were glued to Jeremy. He couldn’t look away. Jeremy was absolutely perfect. Michael reached his hand up to try to touch him, but Jeremy pushed him back down dominantly.

**Told ya that you should of fought harder for dominance! But that’s okay, you seem to _really_ enjoy the attention. **

Michael’s face turned red. Jeremy hovered over him and started to kiss and nip Michael behind his ear. Michael pulled Jeremy closer, begging for more. Jeremy kissed and nipped down to his jawline, then down to his neck.

It was then that Jeremy nipped a certain spot on Michael’s neck that made him cry out in pleasure, “R-Right there..! Jeremy.. p-please!” Michael begged.

Jeremy smirked and nipped and sweetly kissed Michael’s sensitive spot on his neck. Jeremy gently bit down on his sensitive spot and sucked to form a hickey. Soon, hickeys were all over the smaller boy’s neck.

Jeremy ran a hand down Michael’s chest, “God, Michael... y-you have no idea how badly I’ve always wanted to do this to you... to claim you as mine.”

Jeremy’s words made Michael’s heart almost explode. Micheal pulled Jeremy close and kissed him softly, “I love you, Jer Bear..” Michael murmured.

“I love you too, Micah,” said Jeremy. He pulled away and kissed Michael all the way to his stomach, “You’re so beautiful...”

“S-So are you... you’re perfect... So, so perfect,” Michael said that with so much admiration you could almost see hearts in his eyes.

Jeremy smiled and brought his hands down to Michael’s hips, “Oh uhm— May I?”

Michael nodded. Jeremy reached down and fiddled with Micheal’s belt. Jeremy finally got it off and started to pull Michael’s pants down.

**Uhm.. do you want some privacy.. y’know.. while you two do this?**

Michael blushed and nodded.

**Alright. I’ll be back in an hour or two. Have fun!**

The SQUIP winked at Michael and then vanished, leaving the two alone to do what they’ve always dreamed of.


	13. Is he cheating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy suspects that his boyfriend is cheating, and asks Rich for advice. When Jeremy finds out what’s going on, it is even worse than he previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It mentions a bit of RichJake in here.

Michael snuggled closer to Jeremy on the couch and wrapped an arm around the taller boy. Jeremy smiled and pulled him closer. 

It was early in the morning, and the two were watching cartoons in Michael’s basement while eating lucky charms. As Michael always said, “You’re never too old to watch cartoons!”

They looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Michael’s phone vibrated. Michael stiffened slightly, scooted alway from Jeremy, and opened the text. Michael stared at the text for a long time before Jeremy spoke up.

“Uh, What is it?”

“N-No one... I..I mean nothing!” Michael said quickly, closing the text hastily and putting his phone back into his pocket.

Jeremy frowned. This has been going on for weeks. Every time Michael’s gotten a text, he would hide his phone from Jeremy and wouldn’t tell him what it was or who it was from. Jeremy was suspicious and had the terrible feeling that Michael could be cheating on him.

“Y-You sure..?” Jeremy asked cautiously, “I mean.. it doesn’t seem like nothing..”

Michael just waved it off, “Nothing to be concerned about, really.”

“O-Okay... I trust you..” Jeremy said, looking at his boyfriend. _He’s lying... I can tell._

The next day, Jeremy rushed to school. He was never enthusiastic about school, but he knew he had to talk to someone about all of this. And Jeremy knew just the person to talk to.

Jeremy stopped by Rich’s locker during passing period, “Uh.. hey..”

Rich looked up at Jermey, “What’s up?”

Jeremy bit his lip, “I..I know this isn’t any of my business... but has Jake ever cheated on you..?”

Rich slammed his locker and stared up at Jeremy, “Why? Is he cheating again?”

“N-No! I just.. I just need advice..”

Rich nodded, “Yeah, he’s cheated on me a couple of times.. I mean, he’s Jake Dillinger! He can get any girl he wants...” Rich chuckled sadly, “But he’s getting better and he seems more committed now, so I’m hoping for the best.”

Jeremy looked around before whispering a faint, “I think Michael might be cheating on me...”

“What makes you so sure?” Rich asked.

“For the past few weeks he keeps getting these texts! And since I’m next to him most of the time, he scoots away and turns the phone at an angle I can’t see... and whenever I ask what it is he claims it’s nothing and puts his phone away! He’s hiding something and I’m dying to know what’s happening on his phone..”

“Then find out,” Rich said simply, “Do you know his password?”

“Y-Yeah! But I can’t just invade his privacy like that!” Jeremy said.

Rich shrugged, “You asked for my advice, and I gave it. I know it’s hard, but it’s the only way you’ll know for sure.”

The two stood in silence before the late bell rang.

“Shit, I gotta go!” Rich said, grabbing his books, “Good luck!”

“Bye!” Jeremy said with a small wave. He sighed and went to his next class. He had a difficult decision to make.

After school was over, Jeremy took the bus home. He didn’t want to face Michael without a plan. 

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door. Jeremy automatically knew it would be Michael, but there was no way he could just ignore his boyfriend like that. He ran downstairs and opened the door, “Hey, Micah. Come on in!”

“Thanks,” Michael said, kissing Jeremy on the cheek. Jeremy smiled softly and lead him over to the couch.

Michael was venting over something that happened in class but Jeremy could pay attention to any of it. All he could think about was the fact that Michael, the person he loved and treasured the most, could be cheating on him. He had to see what was in that phone.

“You okay?” Michael asked, interrupting all of Jeremy’s thoughts.

“Can I see your phone?” Jeremy blurted out, looking Michael dead in the eye.

“No—I mean—Why?”

“Can I just see it for a minute...? I want to check something!”

“I... I can’t let you see it.. I’m sorry..” Michael stuttered, looking at Jeremy in fear.

Jeremy pushed Michael away, stood up, and glared down at him, “Michael Mell! Are you cheating on me?!”

Michael looked at him in shock for a moment, “N-No! I love you!”

“Then let me see your phone.”

“You don’t understand!” Michael accused, avoiding Jeremy’s eyes.

“Give me the phone... or it’s over.”

Michael gasped quietly, looking up at his lover. _Was he serious?!_

“I can’t stay with someone who I don’t trust, or who doesn’t trust me. H-Hand over the phone, and I’ll reconsider.” Jeremy was bluffing, of course, he couldn’t live with himself if he broke Michael’s heart. But he knew he had to be firm to get the truth out of him.

Michael’s eyes filled up with tears, “..I-it’s not what y-you think... please.. you don’t understand..” He grabbed his phone and gave it to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at his phone and then looked down at Michael, who was now crying. 

He typed in Michael’s password, “I-Incorrect? Wasn’t it 537368?”

“N-No... 537369... s-spells Jeremy..” he whispered, not making eye contact with his boyfriend.

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile softly. _How sweet! No- focus, Jeremiah!_

Jeremy unlocked the phone and saw that there were two new text messages. He opened the texts. All of the texts were from the same unknown number.

“P-Please... d-don’t read them.. please.. it’s not what you think!” Michael begged, his voice broken and shaky.

Jeremy sighed and opened the texts. There were so many, Jeremy started from the top and read them.

**You don’t deserve to live.**

**I bet there are some pills in your mom’s cabinet, do you think anyone would really care if you died?**

**You’re worthless.**

**You’re gonna die alone.**

**Do everyone a favor and kill yourself.**

**Make four slashes on your wrist.**

**No one loves you.**

**Everyone hates you.**

**There’s not one good thing about you.**

**You’re a waste of oxygen.**

**How can you look in the mirror without hating yourself?**

**Take the razor, make four more marks. No one would notice.**

**You deserve to disappear.**

**Do you think anyone would notice you were gone?**

**Overdose.**

**Hang yourself.**

**Cut yourself.**

**You deserve it. You deserve all of it.**

Jeremy stared at the texts for a long time, anger coursing through his blood. Who would _dare_ treat Michael like this!

Michael shivered and clinged onto Jeremy’s arm, “..I-I’m sorry... p-please don’t leave m-me..”

Jeremy’s anger drifted away when he saw how scared and vulnerable Michael looked. Jeremy let go of Michael’s phone, scooped his boyfriend up, and held him close.

Michael buried his head into Jeremy’s chest, trying to muffle his sobs.

“Micah.. why didn’t you just tell me you were being cyber bullied? No one deserves to be treated like this!” Jeremy whispered, rubbing Michael’s back.

“I..I couldn’t.. I’m s-sorry..”

“Shhh... it’s okay... I’m sorry I assumed you were cheating... b-but.. you didn’t listen to anything it said, did you?”

Michael stayed silent.

“Michael?”

“S-Slit both my wrists..” the small boy whispered, rolling his hoodie sleeves up.

Jeremy stared and Michael in heartbreak and pulled him closer, “I’m so sorry... I’m so sorry..” Jeremy took his hand and placed a kiss at each mark left from the slits, “I’m gonna make you all better..”

Michael looked up at Jeremy with fear, “That’s n-not all I did...”

Jeremy took both of Michael’s hands and intertwined their fingers together, “What did you do?”

“..I overdosed.”

“WHAT?” Jeremy practically screamed, “M-Michael!”

“H-Hey... it’s okay... I panicked and forced myself to throw up the pills... I’m okay..”

Jeremy hugged Michael tight, “I’m sorry you felt the need to do that... I’m here to help you.. I’m here to help..”

Michael relaxed in Jeremy’s arms, “Thanks, Jer.”

“You’re safe now... you’re safe in my arms.. nobody’s gonna hurt you again..” Jeremy assured, kissing the smaller boy’s forehead.

After awhile, Michael finally calmed down. He hugged Jeremy tighter, “I love you...”

“I love you too... we’ll get to the bottom of who’s sending you those nasty texts later.. right now it’s just you and me.”

“I like the sound of that..” Michael murmured, leaning his head on Jermey’s shoulder.


End file.
